NightClan's Strory
by BrambleBerryStar
Summary: This is about NightClan, some would call them evil. They think they are helping the clans. With their advanced nature they could "help" the clans in a different way then stealing kits, but they think what they are doing is right. The leaders do receive their nine lives, medicine cats do believe in StarClan, all that is different is their code. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This is my first ever fanfic so please tell me if it is good! I do NOT own warriors but this is my own idea so, yeah! Please Review, fav, and follow and now to the story! **

* * *

Alliances-

Bronze- tan tom with green eyes

Heather- black she-cat with light blue eyes (apprentice Grayson)

Autumn- ginger she cat with golden eyes

Cotton- fluffy cream tom with dark green eyes

Snow- short furred white tom with blue eyes (apprentice Ice)

Runners-

Fern- cream she-cat with pale green eyes

Night- black tom with golden eyes (apprentice Berry)

Gold- pale ginger tom with shimmery golden eyes (apprentice Bramble)

Mint- light gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Brooke- black tabby she-cat with tan stripes and white paws with blue eyes

Mothers and Queens-

Blossom- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes (mothering Petal, light tan she-kit with white flecks and green eyes (medicine) and Jack, black tom with blue eyes (guard))

Gracie- small gray she-cat with gold eyes (apprentice Puddle)

Lilac- white she-cat with unusual purple eyes (apprentice Honey)

Lavender- silver she-cat with unusual purple eyes (runner) (mother to Night's kits Lapis- black she-kit with deep blue eyes (runner), Cliff- large ginger tom with pale green eyes (guard) Ripple- silver tom with gold eyes (guard)

Apprentices-

Grayson- dark gray tom with silver flecks and pale blue eyes

Ice- white tom with pale blue eyes

Bramble- ginger tabby tom with light brown stripes and black patches with green eyes

Berry- fluffy cream she-cat with a striking pink nose and rosy colored eyes

Puddle- pretty blue gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Honey- golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Camp Guards (Elders)-

Echo- black she-cat with brown eyes (former runner)

Bella- white she-cat with black speckles and golden eyes (former mother)

Kess- reddish tom with one blue and one green eye (former guard)

ThunderClan-

Leader- Dewstar- blue gray tom with green eyes

Deputy- Littlemouse- little light brown she cat with long wiskers and golden eyes

Medicine Cat- Bushtail- black tom with a fluffy tail and green eyes (apprentice Blackpaw)

Riverclan-

Leader- Wispstar- white she-cat with silver eyes

Deputy- Hollowclaw- large gray tabby tom with brown legs and yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Freespirt- cream tabby she-cat with brown stripes and blind green eyes (apprentice Bluelily)

Windclan-

Leader- Twigstar- short furred wiry brown tom with tan eyes

Deputy- Rainheart- blue gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Mangolight- pale orange-yellow she-cat with gold eyes

ShadowClan-

Leader- Shadestar- black tabby tom with dark gray stripes and dark green eyes

Deputy- Sorrowcloud- huge black she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Cloverpool- small silver tabby she-cat with blue green eyes

Prologue:

"A Kit has been stolen throughout the night in WindClan! We know it is a small group of cats, so if you know anything about this please say so now!" Twigstar booms from the great oak right before a WindClan apprentice races in screaming "TWIGSTAR! SANDKIT IS GONE! HE WAS STOLEN!" "My OWN KIT! now this too far! WindClan leave!" Worried murmurs start rising from the crowd in the clearing below. "My mate kitted yesterday! What if they are injured!" "What if they kill!" "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Everybody calm down! We are fine! All the deputies have been sent back to post guards on the nurseries. Now lets continue with the gathering." Wispstar yowls silencing the crowd below. The gathering quickly finished and every one rushed home to see hoe their clan was fairing.

* * *

**So that's it guys! Sorry the prologue is short but once again this is my first story! Please review!**

**P.S. Shout out to Petalwish! She writes amazing stories so go check her out! see you all for chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1- Finally Getting it up!

**Hello people! Sorry for the wait and that the top of the alliances were cut off last time. Here that part is. Leader **Callie- gray tortoiseshell she-cat** Deputies- guard- **Storm- dark gray tom with gold eyes**-runner-** Grey- light gray she-cat with darker flecks and silver eyes. **Medicine Cat-** Hazel- dark tan she-cat with amber eyes

**PS most of the story will be in Lapis's point of view.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Petal, c'mon you can still play even if you are going to be a medicine cat!" Cliff screeches as he hurls a moss ball reinforced with gloppy mud towards her.

"Ick! I hate this game. THAT is why I'm not playing!" Petal angrily shouts at Cliff before whining "You ruined my perfect pelt too! Now mom has to wash me again."

"Urgh! I hate she-cats! Such sucky den-mates" Ripple mutters.

"Don't be mean! This game DOES suck. I QUIT!" I yell as I hurl one last ball of mud that hits Jack, Petal's brother, right in the face.

Later on I decide to go ask Petal if she want to do something that is actually fun, like sneaking out after the raiding party tonight or rigging the boys nests with thorns. We are like perfect partners in crime, even if I am going to be a runner and she isn't. We both wish we could train together, but that is Callie's choice, not ours. She does seem interested in yucky herbs more than getting more kits for the clan, though I guess wiping their memories and giving them new ones could be fun. Maybe.

"Hey Petal, Want to go do something that is actually fun?" I mew quietly trying not to wake the sleeping apprentices in the den.

"Yeah! What do you want to do tonight, I don't want to leave camp though. I heard Gold, Silver, and Bronze muttering about two foxes being on the territory!" she says sounding half scared. A bit to loud too.

"I want to harvest thorns to put in my brothers' sections of the nest. We could get some for your brothers' also." I whisper because Night rushes by.

I started thinking to myself at this point trying to figure out what clan Petal possibly could be from. My mother already explained to me that Night was really my father and she was really my mother and that I wasn't stolen from one of the four other clans, but Petal was. I found it kind of surprising. She acts like her adopted parents, though she really looks nothing like either of them. ShadowClan is defiantly out, she doesn't act like Bella described them. I took out RiverClan too because Bella said they where really stuck up. I am thinking more towards ThunderClan, but her pelt looks like the colors Bella described WindClan cats to have. My mother warned me that if I found out that I was never to tell her because one tom went on a mission to find what clan he was from and he was successful. He became not loyal and had to be "removed". I don't know what she means by "removed" but it sounds bad and Petal is my best friend and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. I swear to StarClan that I will never tell her. As I rip myself away from my thoughts, I look up and she an annoyed look on Petal's face.

"What?" I mutter trying to sound as apologetic as I can.

"I SAID, What type of thorns should we use?" She says harshly.

I meekly reply sounding like I have been slashed across the muzzle, "Rose. Close by, Easy to harvest, Easy to conceal."

"Okay! Lets go to the garden!" She says sounding overly excited.

She bounds over to the woven entrance to the garden. I , feeling better, race after her.

"Don't trample the sprouts, you crazy kits!" Hazel meows trying to sound serious but bursts out laughing as we screech to a stop.

As dust plumes around us, Petal and I chorus "We wont Hazel" trying to sound innocent. She just winks at us.

"Hmm... Where would the rose bushes be?" I ponder aloud.

"Probably towards the back because they could be part of the wall," Petal remarks.

Sure enough she was right and we see towering bushes with colorful flowers blossoming all over the bush. We both quickly get to work filling the huge ball of moss we brought with small green thorns. I am trying to be as careful as possible not to jab my self because if i did the warriors would find out we did it. not the "lazy" apprentices who didn't pull out all the prickles in the moss. Of course though, a giant hooked thorn jabs through my pad and I barely stop myself from screeching as blood starts oozing around the sides of the thorn.

"Let me see." Petal mews sounding quite concerned.

"It really hurts." I say wincing as Petal licks the blood off my pad, "Hazel will tell Night if I see her and he will ask Grey to postpone my apprentice ceremony for sure!"

Petal suddenly grasps the thorn in her jaws and easily slides it out of my pad. A spring of blood follows the thorn, along with agonizing pain. Petal once again rushes off and comes back with marigold and an oak leaf and cleanses my paw. She then chews the marigold into a pulp and fastens a bit of oak leaf to my pad.

"You will be a great medicine cat, Petal." I remark. "Also I think we have enough thorns."

"agreed, let's go." she replies.

We get to the nursery safely and lace the nests with thorns.

"this will be perfect, let's go get our moms to come in. I'm a bit hungry." I say as an enormous growl erupts from my stomach.

Lavender walks in and giggles "Sweetheart, do you need a snack?"

"Yes mommy! and a nap too." I mew yawning.

She settles into her half of the nest and I peacefully settle in for a needed meal. After I greedily finish my share I start to settle in for a nap as Ripple, Cliff, and Jack bounce in and plop down into their nests...

* * *

**Okay! Is that long enough for you people? Hmm lets see over 1000 words. Maybe thank Bramble with a review? Please? I plan to respond to reviews and post some questions and stuff at the end so don't tune out after the cliffies, *grins* I'm a bit mean hehehe.**

**I'm not responding personally tonight b/c they said basically the same thing. Grammar is what I suck at so i expect Dinne, Anna, and Annie to pester me on Monday about formatting and crap so you cont have to review that. They have kitty pet names because they aren't a "clan" really if you know what I mean. That's that.**

**Questions:**

_**How would you react if someone filled your bed with thorns?**_

_**EX: I would hunt them down and play a screechy note on my flute a centimeter away from their ear then slap them.**_

_**I came up with the deputies names for NightClan because of a TV show. What TV show did i get them from?**_

_**EX: can't say lol. If you get this right i will PM you and you get your character in the book. You can guess more than once.**_


End file.
